It is known to use markers, e.g. in the form of light sticks, for some of the above-mentioned purposes. To this end the markers are distributed manually which is inconvenient and also dangerous where the marking has to be carried out under hostile conditions and the personnel may thus be exposed to enemy fire, or in a contaminated area where exposure may be fatal. It is accordingly the object of the present invention to provide a mechanical dispenser apparatus for distribution of markers in a terrain, adapted for mounting on the rear of a land vehicle and to be controlled from within the vehicle.